Jackson Wang
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' Jackson (잭슨) *'Nombre real:' Jackson Wang (王嘉尔) * Nombre en Cantones: 'Wang Ga Yi * '''Nombre en Mandarin: '''Wang Jia'er *'Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong, China *'Estatura:' 174 cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' ''Perro *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Programas de TV *'2013:' (Mnet/tvN) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (13.09.2013, junto a Mark, Bam Bam y Yu Gyeom) * '''2014: '(MBC) Quiz to Change the World (14.06/21.06/12.07/19.07/09.08/16.08/16.09 , junto a Jr.) * 2014: '''(MBC) Hello! Stranger (08.09.14) * '''2014: Weekly Idol (20.08.14, junto a Big Byung) *'2014:' (MBC Every1) Hitmaker (29.07.14 - 19.08.14) *'2014:' Simply Kpop (25.07.14, como Special MC) *'2014:' (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (16.07.14, junto a Mark) *'2014:' (SBS) Star King (05.07.2014, junto a JB, Mark y Jr.) *'2014:' (Arirang TV) After School Club (02.07.14, junto a Mark) *'2014:' (Arirang TV) After School Club (09.04.2014, Special MC, junto a Mark) *'2014:' (SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a JB, Jr. y Young Jae) *'2014:' (SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a Mark, JB y Young Jae) *'2014: '(SBS) Roommate segunda temporada (21.09.14) Programas de Radio *'2014:' Sunny FM Date Radio (04.11.14) * 2014: (Arirang Radio) Music Access, (02.07.2014, junto a Mark) * 2014: '(Arirang Radio) Star Date (10.07.14, junto a Mark y Bam Bam) *'2014: (MBC) WGM TV (, junto a Mark y Bam Bam) *'2014:' (MBC) Simsimtapa (30.01.2014, junto a Bam Bam) *'2014:' (KBS) Cool FM (28.01.2014, junto a Mark, Bam Bam y Yu Gyeom) * 2014: (MBC) Sunny's FM Date (04.11.14, junto a YoungJi) Vídeos Musicales * 2014: Big Byung (빅병) Stress Come on! '' Colaboraciones *''Frozen in Time - Sun Mi (Feat. Jackson) *My Ear's candy de Baek Ji Young (Presentación en vivo junto con JB para el 10° Aniversario de M Countdown.) * Tell me ''- Jia & Fei. One Mic in HongKong. Composiciones de rap * Just Tonight -'' albúm '''Identify '(2014) '' * Moonlight -'' albúm Identify '(2014) '' Curiosidades *'Grupo K.Pop: GOT7 ** Grupo Proyecto: Big Byung (bajo el nombre de Wang Kong) *'Educación:' American International School of Hong Kong *'Pasatiempos:' Baile, Rap y beatbox. *'Especialidad:' Esgrima y las artes marciales. *'Personalidad:' Tiene una personalidad ambiciosa y salvaje, pero que conoce el límite. *'Idiomas:' Cantonés (Lengua materna), Inglés, Coreano (Avanzado), Mandarín, Japones (medio) y francés (básico). *'Tipo ideal:' Una chica que sea saludable, con la piel bronceada y atractiva ; en un programa de Radio el MC le pregunto si podía decir una famosa que se asemeje a su tipo ideal, a lo que Jackson respondió BEYONCE. Recientemente confirmo que Song Ga Yeon (Ex integrante de Rommate) es la chica que se asimila mas a su tipo ideal. Incluso, cuando la conoció, se pudo notar su timidez y vergüenza al estar frente a ella. *'Artistas favoritos:' Tae Yang de BIGBANG, Dre, G-unit (50 Cent & Lloyd Banks) y Chris Brown *'Comida favorita:' Chocolate , Pizza, dim sum, carbonara y pollo. * Fue trainee durante 2 años * Al mencionar que es el 2do en las artes marciales, aclaró que solo sabe girar a la izquierda. *Fue el ganador de las audiciones de JYP Entertainment en Hong Kong en el 2010. *Dijo que se enteró de la audición de JYP mientras jugaba baloncesto. El equipo de casting de JYP pasó, lo llamaron y dijeron: "¿''Qué tal una audición para JYP?", entonces fue cuando participó. *Estuvo en el equipo juvenil de Hong Kong como atleta de esgrima. * Cuando tenia 16 años participo en "2010 Youth's Olympic" en esgrima, quedo en el Top 16 en el puesto #11 *Le gusta la acrobacia y de acuerdo a un artículo, clasificó para el equipo de gimnasia de Hong Kong cuando tenía 10 años de edad, pero su familia estaba en contra de que se uniera. * Su padre fue entrenador del equipo nacional de esgrima de Hong Kong y fue un atleta de esgrima, su madre fue campeona mundial de gimnasia, representando a China y su hermano mayor es un gimnasta, que representa a Hong Kong. *Su sueño siempre fue ser cantante, pero sus padres se opusieron. Su padre le dijo que cuando fuera el n°1 en esgrima lo dejaría ser cantante, y lo consiguió. *Amber de f(x) es amiga suya desde pre-debut. Cuando habían festividades familiares él, Mark y Bambam salían con ella pues todos son extranjeros. *Comparte habitación con Mark. *Es considerado el menos callado y el más divertido del grupo. Así mismo, los miembros dijeron que era como una caja de Pandora: una vez que la abres, sus trucos de encanto de sorprenden uno por uno. También lo caracterizaron como "el alma de la fiesta". *En un fansign una fan le preguntó "¿qué harías si vieras a una fan que es tu tipo ideal de chica?" a lo que él respondió "si así fuera, la invitaría a salir!". *En MBC C-Radio se le preguntó a que ídolos era cercano, además de repetir el nombre de su mejor amigo Rap Monster, añadió que era muy cercano a Mino de WINNER y de Amber de f(x). *Mencionó que le gusta mucho ver Dramas y que eso lo ayudó a aprender coreano, uno de sus Dramas favoritos es Dream High. * Escribió el rap de la canción "U got me" del 2do mini álbum. * En un capítulo del programa I★GOT7, afirmó tener mala memoria y BamBam corroboró esto. * Formará una unidad junto con N y Hyuk de VIXX y Sungjae de BTOB para el programa del canal MBC Every1 de Hyungdon y Defconn, el nombre es "Hitmaker". * Durante la entrevista en el programa ''King of Ratings afirmó que sufre astigmatismo, aunque no mencionó el nivel, se dio a entender que no puede ver bien de lejos. * El es un buen amigo de Soryong de Tasty AronAron de NU'EST * En el programa Weekly Idol dijo que le gustaria ser un CF de ropa interior. * Jackson ocupó el puesto #10, en una encuesta realizada (Julio, 2014) sobre los extranjeros más atractivos en Corea. * En el último capitulo de I GOT7 en una competencia de equipo, donde se tenían que pasar un papel plástico transparente de boca a boca, accidentalmente Jackson se besó con JB. * Formo parte de un grupo creado por el programa Hitmaker; Big Byung (Big Bottle) junto a N y Hyuk de VIXX y SungJae de BTOB. *Debido a que él y YoungJi de KARA tienen la misma edad y son los maknaes de Roommate, se hicieron cercanos rápidamente. * Declaro a la revista CanCam que si fuera una chica y tuviera que elegir entre los miembros de GOT7 saldría con todos. * Jackson ocupó el puesto #1 según el Super Idol Chart como mejor idol. Incluso lo llamaron "Fencing Idol" (Fencing significa Esgrima) por su reciente popularidad. * En una encuesta realizada por Mnet acerca "de que idol de variedad que va en aumento te ha encantado", Jackson ocupó el puesto #1 con el 75.2% de votos. * Existian rumores sobre una posible relación con su compañera de " roommate" YoungJi de KARA , lo cual el a claro que la ve como una hermana menor y tiene una relacion muy sercana el dijo: “Simple soy muy cercano a Youngji. Sobre nosotros ser “algo”, nisiquiera sé qué es ser “algo”(tener un entendimiento mutuo)”, dijo Jackson sobre su relación con la nueva miembro de Kara, Heo Youngji con quien él tiene una linda relación en la cual ellos siempre pelean entre ellos por pequeñas cosas en “Roommate”. lo aclaro en para una entrevista. * Tiene el pene grande Enlace *Instagram Oficial Galería Jackson Wang1.jpg Jackson Wang2.jpg Jackson Wang-3.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero